mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Dress
The song is a direct homage or "borrowing" from Stephen Sondheim's song Putting It Together from Sunday In the Park With George. Lyrics :Thread by thread, stitching it together :Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip :Making sure the fabric folds nicely :It's the perfect color and so hip :Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :Making sure the clothe's correctly facing :I'm stitching Twilight's dress :Yard by yard, fussing on the details :Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :Make her something perfect to inspire :Even though she hates formal attire :Gotta mind those intimate details :Even though she's more concerned with sales :It's Applejack's new dress :Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink :Fluttershy something breezy :Blend color and form, :[[Opalescence]] Do you think it looks cheesy? :Something brash, perhaps quite fetching :Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? :Making sure it fits forelock and crest :Don't forget some magic in the dress :Even though it rides high on the flank :Rainbow won't look like a tank :I'm stitching Rainbow's dress :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Thread by thread, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, never stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! Reprise Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Stitch by stitch, stitching it together :Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? :Even if my fabric choice was perfect :Got to get them all done by tonight :Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive :Wait until you see it in the light :I'm sewing them together! Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? Rarity: Well, I think... Pinkie Pie: Balloons? Rarity: Well... Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Hour by hour, one more change :I'm sewing them together, take great pains :Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind :Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? :Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time :Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine :Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call :Brings a whole new revision :Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. Rarity: Ugh... Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! Rarity: Streamers? Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? Rarity: Streamers it is. Rainbow Dash: What? Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. Rarity: Do you not like the color? Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. Rarity: Do you not like the shape? Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :Pie All we ever want is indecision :Dash All we really like is what we know :Sparkle Gotta balance style with adherence :Fluttershy Making sure we make a good appearance :Applejack Even if you simply have to fudge it :Everypony Make sure that it stays within our budget :Rarity Got to overcome intimidation :Remember, it's all in the presentation! :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Fold by fold, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, always stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! Trivia *The song is a reference to a song from Sunday in the Park with George by Stephen Sondheim called "Putting it Together" (covered by Barbra Streisand in the link). See also *Transcripts/Suited for Success *French version Category:Songs Category:Songs by Rarity Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts